moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
#Where You Can Contact Me|Contacts}} #Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Artist Credits|Artist Credits}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Some Quotes|Quotes}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} Serana Alfred Lionsong (born Serana Alfred Dawnsinger, January 23, -75 BDP) is the current head of House Dawnsinger and commander of Dawnshire. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing and one of the elder surviving members of her family. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and celebrated veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her good intentions, she was sentenced to execution. With outside help from friends she was able to stay alive but was forced to live in exile. After many years in solitude and others in organizations such as the Scarlet Crusade, Serana stumbled upon Umbric and his research group. As someone who was also exiled for dark magic, she found companionship with the mysterious party. In a positive twist of fate, Serana was transformed into a Ren'dorei and better yet, found a place within the Grand Alliance. At first she was skeptical and fearful, given how the Alliance was quick to remove her last time. But over time her fear was washed away and replaced by a feeling of home and belonging in the largely evolved faction. In recent months Serana has sought justice for the death of her mentor, Berwyn Lightstrider which resulted in the foundation of Dawnshire. After a divorce with her partner of one year, Cerin Bleakwater, Serana now marshals the followers of both House Lightstrider and House Dawnsinger against both the Horde and the Thyrin Cult. Currently her focus is set on the peninsula of Dawn's Peak. Physical Description Serana Lionsong is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly violet with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that drapes gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. Recently, however, she had come to believe her beauty was tarnished by the prominent red scar that runs down her left eye. The woman has an impressive height, standing six feet and one inch tall. Serana boasts an hourglass figure akin to most Thalassian women which gives highlight to her almost perfect features. The woman's skin is the same color as gentle moonlight in a dark sky. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger and to hide her fragility. She talks without a filter, happily pointing the flaws in the world and people around her. Recently, however, for the sake of publicity she has reduced her constant cussing. It is only when she believes she is in private that she starts to jest with her colourful language. NOTE: '''She either has a mischievous smile or an emotionless stare when speaking to most people. For armor, see: The Oathkeeper's Vestments. Personality Traits ] Serana is a confident, humorous and intelligent elf who expresses herself directly whenever possible. The woman enjoys being the centre of attention in social occasions, despite her rampant and blatant awkwardness. Often whenever in a less than favourable social situation, Serana will come up with some absurd concept in hopes of getting a response. She is also known to boast, albeit sarcastically. Serana is loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of revealing the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. She loves her physical appearance and takes pride in it, often going through great lengths to stay clean. She will always wear shoes outside (sometimes only shoes outside) and often brings a napkin packet to every single dinner to wipe her face as she eats. She also carries with her a hair brush and nail polish - she is disgusted by the thought of breaking a nail. She is a devoted woman who shows great dedication and passion for certain goals and interests. Because of her sister, Serana is a knowledgeable source of information for history. Although many of the facts she tells others can be distorted due to her extreme political biases. One of her favorite activities is to be politically incorrect in front of an extremely peace-loving neutral. Watching them wind up and then blow always delivers her a good laugh afterwards. She has always been a trouble maker at heart. She is chaotic and unpredictable in some regards and her desire for freedom amongst a cause worth fighting for can cause others to critique her. She is disorganized and often arrives late, loses papers or forgets important names when she needs to remember them. Some question why she is a leader in the first place, and the reason is her motives, intellect and confidence make up for her disorganization. Despite being an amazing chef, Serana's favourite foods are still potato chips, omelettes and her favourite drink is moonberry juice. She also adores Stromgarde's vegetarian burgers and often spends extravagant sums on purchasing vegetarian alternatives to meat. She is a vegetarian because she adores animals too much to eat them and can't stand the idea of making a defenseless creature suffer. She even carries that moral to orcs, where she will never harm their non-combatants. She views most of the Horde as lower than animals but she believes that the Sin'dorei can be redeemed - contrary to her sister. She also in recent times has been accepting the fact that perhaps if some orcs joined the Alliance she could accept their lives. Despite being a generally comedic person she is extremely serious when it comes to defending the Alliance and fighting for the Order of Dawnshire. History Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles who dwelled within Dalaran. Kiraun and Teran Dawnsinger. Her two parents were casual lovers at first but when it was revealed that Kiraun was pregnant, Teran offered his hand in marriage and an offer for Kiraun to join House Dawnsinger. Kiraun did reluctantly accept, for she too did not wish to birth a bastard child. Several years after Serana was born it was revealed that she had a great potential within the arcane arts. Teran, seeing his daughter as a complete angel begged Kiraun to allow Serana to learn under the Kirin Tor, which Kiraun did accept. Serana was migrated to the other side of the city where she would begin to learn the magic arts. Unfortunately Serana lacked the modesty of a star student despite her potential. She disobeyed authority and lacked the motivation to learn. She then adopted the habit to express explicitly towards her mentors and fellow peers at the age of twelve. Marked as a delinquent, she spent her days loitering with the humans of Dalaran. Though Teran despite all this believed in her no matter what and whenever she got to return home, he would encourage her to show him her arcane arts. While Serana was learning within the magical school Kiraun and Teran had grown closer somewhat, they shared a common sense of humour, political opinions and interests. They started to go out on 'dates' and succumbed to the human romantic customs, Serana was pleased beyond measure to see her family growing into well... a family. During this spark in their romance the two had decided to have more children together and eventually Serana would have three brothers and one sister. Serana and her sister Alea Dawnsinger got along very well despite their separate social stances. Alea taught Serana much of what she knows of history and Serana taught Alea how to handle herself in social situations. Second War and Aftermath At the beginning of the Second War Kiraun and Teran began to rally whatever forces they could and started the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to help in combatting the orcs. Serana attempted to join them but was declined by her mother but a visit from Highlord Berwyn Lightstrider would lead her to another fate. When Berwyn Lightstrider inspected the crowd of mages he requested one volunteer to spar with him. Though none of the crowd raised their hands surprisingly, all were too afraid to fight the Highlord. Serana however bravely shouted out asking to duel. Berwyn, amused by the woman's initial bravery to raise her voice despite not being in the Onslaught decided to take on her request, and although Kiraun attempted to prevent it Teran intervened. He recognized Berwyn as a great champion of Stromgarde and believed that Serana needed a challenge to test her magical might. The duel was long, both sides remaining stubborn until Berwyn threw a judgement hammer and rebuked her spell, giving him the chance to close the distance and break her staff. Knocked down, Serana stared up to the colossal Stromric expecting a boast. Instead, Highlord Lightstrider offered his hand in helping her off the ground, congratulating her and praising her resolve. Berwyn had an offer that was difficult to turn down, he would mentor Serana in the art of war. Though her mother disapproved, she was moved by Berwyn's confidence in Serana's ability and decided to give her consent. Teran followed suit and the family said their goodbyes. Serana's three brothers were quite jealous of her accomplishments and one would set out to join Sir Lothar's army. As for Serana's sister, the two best friends parted way with a tight hug. Alea and Serana promised each other that they would meet again one day, perhaps with Serana being a hero of the Alliance. With that, Serana left Dalaran for the first time ever and was excited to see the world beyond the magical city. Her first military mission was to aid in a patrol of the Arathi Highlands in an effort to dispel any troll uprising in the local town area. Despite being matched with little enemy opposition Serana was able to gain some experience in troll slaying. At first she believed combatting orcs and trolls would essentially be the same skill, but Berwyn swiftly retorted with the statement that orcs were more challenging. When the Battle of Hillsbrad crashed upon the shores of Lordaeron's countryside Serana and Berwyn devised a plan together to flank the Horde from the rear. Serana suggested they block the Horde's escape roots via occupying the narrow bridge. Berwyn was reluctant at first, but upon further analysing he viewed it as a viable strategy. Lightstrider's forces managed to pick off the orcs with ease, but Serana's plan left them in the open allowing orchish archers to take the lives of several soldiers. Berwyn was able to heal her, but this event caused her to train in arcane momentum. ]When the Horde attacked Quel'thalas, Berwyn and Serana organized their force to aid the Alliance effort in driving the orcs out. The campaign was long and gruelling with many casualties, but with great effort they eventually reached Quel'thalas. In the elven kingdom Serana introduced Berwyn to her aunt, Arla Dawnsinger. While Serana returned to defend Lordaeron but Berwyn decided to remain in Quel'thalas with his main force. He entrusted Serana with leading some of his men to aid in Lordaeron's defense. Berwyn and Arla fell into romance during his time in Quel'thalas which solidified his decision to remain in the elven kingdom to aid against the trolls. In the final push to remove the Amani from the Siege of Quel'thalas, Teran and the Dalaran Onslaught arrived and were entirely wiped out. It was only after the war that Serana was given the news. Serana participated in the Siege of Blackrock spire in Berwyn's stead. She received a Second War Campaign Medal with several stripes for the battles she participated in. Not only that but she was also nominated for an Alliance Legion of Valor for saving the life of several soldiers via arcane barriers during the Siege of Blackrock Spire. Berwyn in secret approved of the nomination as well, he was aware Serana would try to object. A month later Serana received the prestigious award and although she refused it at first, she was eventually convinced to accept the award by Berwyn. "I don't need a reward for my duty..." she often noted, but secretly she did and still does to this day enjoy owning it. After the war Serana spent her time healing a man she saved during Blackrock while he was in a coma. Ironically, the man she was taking care of was a priest... and a handsome one at that. After about a months work he eventually woke up and asked a few questions, which Serana was happy to answer- and even happier to tease him over the fact that she saved a priest. "I'm Serana... nice to save your life" "Bryant, nice to be saved". The two of them simply laughed it off. Serana offered him to come with her to get a cup of coffee, over explaining to him that Lordaeranian caffeine is as divine as the light itself. This... 'date' turned into a few more. The two decided to partner together and discovered that a mage and priest could be quite useful in combat! Fire and light, holy fire. Some of their missions together included supply runs, aiding orphans from the war, helping rebuild Stormwind and combatting the rising dragonmaw clan threat. After saving each others lives, spending nights together, joking and drinking Serana felt something in her stomach... butterflies? She kept it to herself for a while, but it turned her usually confident self into an awkward bumbling mess. Her tapping of the legs turned to playing with her hair all the time without even noticing. It seemed this odd sensation took over Bryant too, he ran his hand through his hair and struggled to maintain eye contact. Sometimes even stuttering and somewhat shaking at the sight of Serana. It was like they both had a connection without even speaking, yet they continued their tasks. After two months Serana COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE and confessed what she was feeling to him. He smiled back at and admitted reciprocation of the affection and the two embraced. Serana felt so tingly, so warm and happy to hold him in her arms. Their 'dates' would turn far more romantic and every time Serana saw him, she felt a spike of feeling rise in her chest. As a couple Serana and Bryant were very cuddly and affectionate. Although the two of them were stubborn, after an argument they would fall in each other's arms apologetically. Bryant had the most beautiful singing voice, it was like a cool summer breeze for the ears, hearing him always made Serana's skin gain goose bumps and nicknamed the goose bumps she got as a 'Bryantgasm'. He always encouraged Serana to sing too and even though her voice was never the best, she did eventually come through. She'd always say "But I hate my voice-" "And I hate my voice too... but singing with you makes me love the sound" although to everyone who wasn't them their harmony sounded like an assault on the ears. Because of Serana, Bryant learned how to play piano and because of Bryant, Serana learned basic guitar skills, one of their favourite activates was to simply play for each other. However Serana's world was about to change. Finally the Alliance decided to confront her with the news about her father's death, which resulted in a mixture of emotions. She grew angry towards the orcs at first, wanted to murder each and every one of them, but she never told her boyfriend. She became emotionally unstable, switching between somewhat joy to sadness to anger within minutes sometimes while remembering her father. Serana started to vent her frustration on something she saw productive such as orc killing to avenge her father, and although her lover despised the orcs he became worried about her and finally asked what happened. And in a moment of raw, open tears she explained her dad was gone. Bryant remained silent, not knowing what to say until finally out of his mouth crept the words: "I'm here for you, dalah'surfal" and by pure instinct, he pulled her close. This event caused Serana to create a masculine outer shell with others to avoid them seeing her emotional state but for Bryant, she had no fear showing her true self in front of him. The experience is what caused Serana to begin studying into orchish magic within privacy which led her to train for several months in very primitive techniques. She hoped nethermancy would be the means to ensure the Alliance had the power to stop the orcs if they ever rose again, or protect the Alliance against any new threats. In her mind her true goal was to ensure that the orcs could never inflict such pain on any more Alliance members, which she optimistically believed she was capable of despite it being entirely unrealistic. Eventually the Kirin Tor discovered her and she was sentenced to death. Bryant broke into Serana's prison and freed her, taking her hand and running all the way to the country side. They both found an abandoned hunter's shack which they took residence in for the time being. Serana was surprised that Bryant would risk his place in the Alliance for her, but he told her he'd give just about anything to keep her safe. During their time in exile they survived of hunting and gathering. Serana gathered, namely because she was a vegetarian and Bryant tracked down rabbits and other small creatures. Eventually he came across a stray dog and after giving it food, the dog followed him home. He decided to call him 'Stan' without putting much thought into it other than 'SO CUTE'. Serana always jokingly noted that Stan was their baby! Their fur baby. In a tragic twist of events several orchish prisoners managed to escape the internment camp in Hillsbrad and headed towards the countryside for shelter, specifically where Serana and Bryant were living. With them was a notably powerful warrior, twice the size of an average orc. The battle that naturally ensued was bloody and costly, and although Serana, Bryant and Stan were able to fend off most of the orcs Serana was almost struck down by the mountainous bleeding hollow. Just before the blade could hit her, Bryant pushed her out of the way and engaged in a duel with the orc one on one. Barely able to stand and overwhelmed with pain, Serana was unable to focus on casting, leaving Bryant and Stan. The orc smashed Bryant across the chest, almost knocking him out yet the priest still stood, defiant. Love was a powerful driver after all. Stan eventually managed to chew a vulnerable area on the orc's foot which resulted in him falling to his knees, where Bryant was able to execute him. But almost immediately after, he fell to the ground bleeding and unconscious. Once the haze was lifted Serana rushed towards her love and knew what she had to do. She spent days upon days with Stan walking back with Bryant's limp body around her shoulders. Despite her wounds, despite her pounding headache she continued to walk. She would give anything for Bryant, even if it meant she would face execution by the Alliance's hand. After a gruelling travel Serana stood upon Dalaran, several mages took Bryant into recovery and a few guards took Serana back to the prison. They promised her he would be okay, and in the end that was really all that mattered to her. Several nights later Berwyn arrived and slew the guards to the prison allowing Serana to escape into exile, although his last words were of disgust of her choices to dabble in the dark arts, Serana knew he still cared for her. She'd never forget Bryant or Berwyn's acts of kindness. Third War In the Third War Serana watched from afar as the undead ravaged the Alliance kingdoms and ruined the bond between Quel'thalas and humanity. She felt grief for the loss of the kingdoms she had fought so hard to protect. Most of the war she spent time aiding the refugees return to Stormwind from afar by dispatching as many undead as she could. She also assisted in helping Arathi hold off the scourge, though many of the Stromrics were disgusted, Serana simply could not stand by and watch her favourite nation fall. She was alone for most of her exile but she maintained her sanity with the purpose of still protecting the Alliance as much as she could. Her goal remained the same, to ensure that the orcs and now undead could not bring more harm. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade When the Third War was over and the human resistance dissolved, Serana had seen a rebirth in living activity around the Tirisfal Glades. Though reluctant, she abandoned her post in the Hillsbrad Foothills to join the Scarlet Crusade. For the first time in a long time Serana was accepted by those around her and felt as if she had found a new family with similar goals to her's. Serana fulfilled the role of an Inquisitor but she internally refused to torture anyone that was a human, high elf or dwarf. In secret she simply would pretend to torture the living who were suspected of being undead. During her time in the Scarlet Crusade Serana also met her cousin, Velenara Dawnsinger. The two were somewhat awkward with one another at first but eventually found a mutual love and interest in magic, which they bonded over. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana rose to the rank of Crimson Legionnaire eventually for all her loyal service to the Scarlet Crusade. She had decided to change the tint of her gifted armour from Berwyn to red instead of blue to better represent the crusade's banner. After her first year of service she met a man named Vincent, whom gained her interest greatly. The two would meet in secret and eventually agreed to start a romance. When Vincent found his way into Serana's heart he began to use his emotional manipulation to get what he wanted out of her, a son to which Serana was pressured into agreeing to and fell pregnant. Nine months later Serana birthed a healthy, half elf boy. Vincent would become abusive to her afterwards, however. Every time she fought back he would twist the situation so that she blamed herself, leading her to be broken. When Vincent ran out of reason to continue manipulating Serana he reported her for not torturing the living. In a situation reminiscent to her fel studies, she was going to be executed. Dalren Lightstrider managed to convince the scarlets to stay their hand and simply exile her. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate to herself over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. Serana began to smoke basic cigarettes and take less care for her health, she didn't even bother to maintain her feminine beauty during this time. She viewed herself as a failure mother and soldier and was furious at herself and fell into a downward spiral of self loathing. The only reason that she continued was the hope that one day the Alliance would take her back in despite her use of fel magic. ] Thyrin Cult When Serana came to join the Thyrin Cult for company and explained her story, Theradin was empathetic towards her. To help Serana stay safe in the Scourge infected wastelands alone he trained her in necromancy, which she proved to be an efficient student in. The two became friends for a brief period, bonding over their loss and trauma though when Serana was asked if she would help him in his mission she declined. Rather than killing her on the spot, Theradin allowed her to leave. Serana out of gratitude for his mercy sewed his daughter Sophia a beautiful dress consisting of the colors: Red, blue and gold. He took the gift and thanked her, assuring that his daughter would love it when she was of age to fit into the clothing. Theradin's sympathy resulted in him ordering several men to retrieve Serana's lost child and bring him to Stormwind, where he would be cared for. However, Serana already left the cult before she heard of the news. Umbric's Research Group On the road again Serana set out to find Alea, Kiraun and her three brothers. Tragically she was unaware of her brother Aurin's fate. Rather than finding her family she found Umbric's research group. Seeing it as a subject somewhat close to fel magic, Serana decided to partake in a few experiments and requested the group to take her in. The group accepted Serana's membership, to which she was overjoyed. While researching she could not help but wonder how her son was doing, and during this time she sought out council. One of the members suggested that she should simply move on and that there was nothing that she could do, eventually Serana accepted that her son was gone. But she did not ever fully recover. After the fall of the Burning Legion Serana was astounded to witness Alleria discovering the research group and interacting with Magister Umbric. She prayed internally that it would mean that the research group had an invitation to join the Alliance. That hope was soon put on hold when some of the members opened the void cube, allowing Durzan to corrupt them. During the encounter with the ethereal Serana was unconscious like the majority of Ren'dorei and could only feel herself transforming under the void. There she gained a voice... and a new appearance. She welcomed her new look, but was rather hostile towards the new voice in her head. When Umbric announced that the void elves would join the Alliance, Serana was excited and overjoyed. After so many years she finally could return home, she shed a tear of joy shamelessly which earned the odd look of one of the former Sin'dorei. Meeting Cerin Bleakwater ]During her first days within the Alliance Serana would aggressively defend herself from the bigoted anti-void members, perhaps because of the voice in her head. This aggressiveness got so out of hand she would automatically verbally attack any paladins, which led to an encounter with her future husband. Cerin Bleakwater. Cerin rather than becoming over offended decided to play along. The two entered friendly banter which lead to an intimate encounter between the two. At first Serana fought her attraction to the paladin, but eventually she fell in love. It was gradual, but the two's affection became mutual and together they moved into Ironforge. Serana began to grow kinder and even promised to give up drinking, however she still slipped the occasional cigarette. The two connected over how both of them were generally looked down upon for who they were, yet they were fiercely loyal to a greater cause. They also found that their goals in life aligned quite well. War of the Thorns Throughout the War of the Thorns Serana worked alongside several Highborne arcanists in an effort to slow the Horde's advance. Although the group she was assigned with were fought back into Darkshore and eventually had to retreat back to Teldrassil. When the world tree was set ablaze Serana conjured a portal to guide a family of civilians out of Darnassus despite them being night elves. Because of her prolonged exposure to the ash, she received minor chronic breathing issues. But, that sacrifice was worth it to her. Acquiring the Mark In one of her adventures for knowledge Serana reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the planet but little did she know that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hand. The succubus forced Serana's hand onto the book. Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in manipulating Serana, she did not succeed in slaying the void elf. Serana used the magical sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her left palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Cerin by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Cerin's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which he later questioned her on it. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers in the long run, Annia and Serana swore vengeance on Lynora because the mark was also eating at Serana's life. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Cerin fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Cerin subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Cerin decided a fate as peaceful as death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. On the other hand Serana wanted to kill Lynora and when forced to stay her hand, she shoved her frustration deep down. But every time she looks at Lynora's face she wants to leave the room. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believes that with the Legion defeated, his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure herself. They were unable to find a cure, yet despite that Serana honoured her part of the deal and asked Zurilthun if he wished to accompany her against the Horde, to which he gladly accepted. The Siege of Lordaeron WIP - Lorewise she was summoned in as a reinforcement. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Cerin's relationship. Through Cerin, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, their mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many risky situations where Cerin, to Serana's frustration 'rescued' her from many times. Once their duty in Kul Tiras was over, Cerin and Serana participated in the Battle of Stromgarde which Serana continued to assist in over the Blood War. The Foundation of Dawnshire In a journey to Hillsbrad Serana and Annia uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows and resolved to create the Order of Dawnshire to both combat the cult's rising influence and avenge Berwyn's death. They made an alliance with Serana's cousin in law, thus began the Thyrin War. Serana personally hoped to prove herself to the Alliance by aiding in the defeat of the Thyrin Cult. Internally, however, she hoped she could redeem Theradin. Finding a Base When the Order of Dawnshire was founded Cerin and Serana led an attack on an island peninsula between Arathi and Hillsbrad. Formerly an island owned by Berwyn Lightstrider, they thought the strike would be fitting. The attack on Dawnshire (the location) was a success and the Thyrin Cult's operation to find Berwyn's corpse was halted. When Annia decided to spare the Thyrin leader there, Serana became angered. Specifically because he was Vincent, the same man who tore her from her son in the Scarlet Crusade and emotionally abused her. She wanted to scream at the idea of him being left alive despite his reasoning that Theradin made him a new man. But for the sake of the relationship with Cerin, Serana shoved it down. ] House Dawnsinger With the foundation of Dawnshire many of the Thalassians that followed House Dawnsinger before the Third War were inspired to come to Serana's ranks. All of the members that journeyed to join her were loyalists to her father and now wish to avenge his death. They have all under gone the ritual to become Ren'dorei and fight loyally under Serana's name within the Order of Dawnshire. Though because of Serana's lack of talent in direct leadership she has requested that her house guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale lead her troops into the front lines. As for her casters, she has employed Nerrian Moondown to lead them into battle along with taking the role of dark bishop within the Church of Dawn (see Order of Dawnshire) Ghosts of the Past Conflict During the Ghosts of the Past Conflict Serana had the opportunity to return to Quel'thalas for the first time in over two decades. Serana was bewildered by the haunting charm that the Ghostlands possessed, but was saddened by the state of her people and often wandered about the state of the Dawnsinger estate. During the conflict she spent her time guarding the Alliance camp. She had the honour of witnessing the Kaldorei soldiers bravely stand against the Horde, she wasn't used to admiring Kaldorei. ] Near the end of the conflict Serana had a long conversation with Commander Garion Magnus about the nature of magic and the state of the northern kingdoms. The two spoke for hours on end with little regard to time, so much so it was in the early morning that they finally decided to part ways. Regardless of the serious topics they discussed, they had a natural chemistry and humorous dynamic. Ever since the conflict, Serana has admired Garion as a leader and sees him as a paragon of mages every where. Finally Serana's first taste of conflict was the final battle, sadly for her the battle was a loss and resulted in a facial injury. Her mark grew worse and was causing her illness, making her shift in and out of consciousness constantly which made carrying her back to safety difficult. When she was eventually delivered to the camp, she was moved close to tears by the kindness the priestesses of elune and several other Alliance members gave her. Surprisingly Serana was not infuriated about the Alliance losing in control in the Ghostlands, but she did promise herself she would return one day to reclaim her family home. Worship of Elune Witnessing the resilience of elune's followers against the Horde during the Ghosts of the Past conflict made her examine their worship. Perhaps this goddess was on their side against the vile Horde. Looking further into it Serana decided that she would adopt the goddess as well, in hopes that she would grant the same reliance the Kaldorei have. To mark this new finding of religion, Serana tattooed a streak down her left eye in tribute. In the coming months she took her worship increasingly seriously and several victories convinced her elune was on her side. Aid From the Unexpected After the Ghosts of the Past Conflct Serana's mark became unbalanced to the point it was critically life threatening. Her arm was in constant pain, her eyes grew sunken and her skin became paler than usual. To add to the discomfort, she felt like she was burning inside. To dull the pain she decided to head to a tavern, but inside there she came across the same Demon Hunter that welcomed her into the Ghosts of the Past conflict. A conversation ensued and occasionally Serana would speak too loud, luckily Zevrad covered for her stupidity. When the conversation found its way to Serana's state, she explained the story behind the mark and Zevrad imagined a solution. After making Serana wait outside the tavern for several hours (for being too loud), he informed her of the concept of an anchor to keep the mark in check. Using a blank soul gem and azerite Zevrad crafted this anchor that would remove the negative effects of the mark so long as it was powered by azerite, mortal blood or souls. Little did Serana know that the use of souls and blood could come with dire consequences if manipulated too regularly. Presence in Darkshore Serana made a brief appearance within Darkshore to witness the dark side of Elune come to life. During this journey she also managed to track down and end several Thyrin patrols via the use of footmen circles and cavalry. Serana noted just how amazingly beautiful Kaldorei architecture was now that she got to take a proper look at it. During her time in Darkshore she was also able to witness the ferocity of the Night Elves against the Horde in defence of their lands, which reminded her of what the humans and high elves did many years ago. Her time in Darkshore caused her see the Kaldorei as equals, just with differences. The Battle of Ferwich ] Marking the first true battle of the Thyrin War was the battle of Ferwich, the capital of the Hand of Dathrohan. It was a battle in broad daylight, taking place during one of Serana's journeys to inspect Dawnshire's fighting force. Theradin's second in command, Gorlog, planned a daring assault on the constructing fortress within the wetland region. He gathered the corpses of several dragons and utilized his necromancers to raise the dragons into undeath, then he himself melded the undead together to form a astronomically sized amalgamation of flesh. He had his finest doctors stuff the corpse beast with stolen forsaken chemicals and then sent it over the walls of the vulnerable Ferwich. The Crimson Templars were instantly bombarded with an upward assault that lead to the sudden death of approximately thirty to forty soldiers. All innocents were quickly evacuated into the most secure building - the cathedral. The remaining templars were thrown into chaos to which Gorlog and his Skullhidder clan took to their advantage and braved the many openings in the stone walls, the dragon would cease fire, and the fortress would go silent. As Gorlog dismounted from his wolf he offered the defenders a chance at surrender to join the Thyrin Cult, to which a third of the defending force accepted. The remaining Dawnshire loyalists were outnumbered, and Gorlog gave the order for all their deaths. The Crimson Templars that remained loyal to Dawnshire fought back their former brethren and utilized their beserker frenzy, creating a barrier above them to heal all the wounded although that was swiftly thwarted by the dragon. Serana herself traveled up the ramparts, avoiding both the blight and the orcs as much as possible. However, while climbing she was ripped down by an orchish necromancer, whom violently lunged forward at her. The orc was on the verge of killing her and had even shot her with a necrosis plague on her upper ear, but he was slain by one of Serana's personal guards. While the guard gave Serana a boost he seemed skeptical about a figure like Serana risking herself. But for her people, she would give anything. Serana reached the top of the ramparts and found the nearest trebuchet, where she would jump numerous chasms in the defenses to get to the valuable siege breaker. While she armed it she was fired at by orchish bowmen, one of which was the finest archer in the Skullhidder clan. While the majority of other archers missed their targets, this single bowman had managed to aim in an upwards direction and hit Serana right in the side of her torso. Serana was overcame excruciating pain, so much so that she felt light headed, like she was about to faint. She could feel the bleeding, her heart pumping and her mind swelling - how had that single arrow pierced her armor- and another one hit, this time in her leg. Afterwards another right on her arm, but luckily all it did was shatter her glove. Then another... right on her shoulder which ripped half off her left plate off. But she kept spinning the wheel, one of her bodyguards attempted to stop the archers admits the chaos but that failed. Again she was shot, this time on the arm, but she pressed on, much slower however. By a miracle the templars had managed to pick off the archers, although the orcs began to bring in machinery. They fired multiple trebuchet rocks at the walls of the fortress, chipping away at them while the dragon spread blight and shadowflame across the area. But despite the struggle Serana armed the trebuchet. As the dragon flew towards her in sheer undead fury, Serana maintained a preternatural calm and aimed the boulder at it, hitting it directly in the chest which caused it to crash down. Seeing the dragon fall caused Gorlog to double his efforts, he raised the beast from the ground and brought it back to life - instantly rendering Serana's efforts meaningless. She would soon become unconscious from the bleeding and the dragon would fire a bolt of shadowflame at the tower she rested upon, crashing it and almost crushing Serana in the debris. The commander of the fortress, Amelina Lightstrider, sounded her battle horn to summon a domesticated black dragon. He allowed his squire to ride him and find Serana, which they were successful in and pulled the highly injured elf out of the rubble. Gorlog was too over taken by bloodlust to notice this and the dragon was distracted by Freddy's rapid flailing, so much so he followed the commander away from Ferwich. in Ferwich prior to the invasion by Michelle Ejdrup Listen to Lightstrider's Rally] The battle for Ferwich was won by the Thyrin Cult soon after and Gorlog found the villagers, they tragically became the next meat wagon for the Thyrin War machine. The Hand of Dathrohan was decimated and Serana was critically injured from the rubble. When she was brought back to Dawnshire and inspected for injuries it was found that she had several major cuts on her face, torso and leg. She also received two broken bones - her rib and her tibia. More severely, however, it was found that she possessed a incurable necrosis plague on her upper-right ear. The use of the light would simply burn her and render the appendage useless, so the doctors decided to remove the infect tissue. All of Serana's right elfhood was lost that day.... and when she woke up she was furious. But deep down, she was scared, both at her lack of ability to move and a loss of her 'perfect' beauty. As a proud Thalassian the loss of her ear was humiliating. Cerin comforted her with the promise that the scars would fade and when they did, Serana would look more beautiful for it. As for the ear he offered to remedy it with a new prosthetic ear, which Serana happily accepted. When Serana contemplated over the loss of life she realized she had failed the oath to her father, the promise to ensure none of the Alliance would fall to the orcs again. Cerin made her aware that what she promised was impossible, and that she should simply save all the lives that one woman was physically capable of doing. Serana had much to think of during her recovery.... The Birth of Lady Lionsong "Embrace it..." the void whispered. "You know better than anyone that power comes with a cost. Give in, allow your blood to be what mends you" "Lady Alleria taught-" Serana attempted to rebuke, but almost immediately was cut off by the voice within her head. "What Alleria taught your kind was foolish, I am here to help, Serana. Draw your blood and use it to mend your broken body... then you will see the true rewards you can reap from sacrifice" "I- I can't..." "Of course you can, and you must if you are to bring justice to all your enemies" "And what of Annia?" "She will be shocked, certainly... but if she truly loves you she will embrace you nonetheless" "How do I?" The voice changed to a far more delighted, female voice. "Take the knife... cut... then your instinct will take over" Serana hesitated, but the temptation of bringing the Horde and Thyrin to their deaths was too wonderful to give up. Perhaps it would be freeing to listen to the voice, at least for once. She soon afterwards opened a wound within her arm, with the blood drawing out her mark would glow incredibly bright. Finally, she encased her blood within a shadow orb and sent it towards her broken leg and rib, healing the two almost immediately. She felt stronger... despite the intense pain she was inflicted with she stood for the first time in weeks. "You are stronger now... risen from the ashes" In the following weeks Serana would continue to practice hemomancy in secret, first with her own blood but eventually she would find Horde victims in Arathi to sacrifice. She adopted the name Lady Lionsong to symbolize her growth as a soldier in the Alliance. She no longer dreamed of the unrealistic goals she had burdened herself with, instead she simply vowed to do all in her power to protect her comrades and to end the lives of her enemies. Serana also promised herself to not give into the void's temptation entirely, but accept power that she could control. Secrecy Serana kept her use of blood magic a secret for the first month, but in an emergency with Annia she casted a blood endowed spell without fear. Although Serana's hemomancy skill shocked Cerin, he accepted the new magic. In the end Serana found it easier to reveal her new talents to the public, despite the hatred it may cause. ] Worship of Belore During her recovery Serana had a fair amount of time to think. During this reflection she contemplated much on her religious faith, and the faith of her people. Witnessing the compassion that the priests gave her during the healing process made her more sympathetic towards wielders of the light. From that she started to theorize, what about the sun? What if the sun was another face of Elune, rather than two siblings they could be two sides of the same coin that over shadow the world at different times of the day. This led her down a path of personal progression that eventually caused her to worship both the sun and moon as the same deity. She resolved to pray once a day to the sun and once to the moon. To tribute her new worship she repainted her tattoo red. For the sake of public relations she decided to vocally worship Belore as her god and keep her duel worship hidden. Parting with Cerin Bleakwater (Listen to Hearts a Mess) In a heated argument between Serana and Cerin, Serana brought up several key issues within their relationship. Such as their disagreements on how to lead, how Cerin continuously treated her as lesser and demanded her time constantly. Not only that but their overall goals were changing. While Serana wanted to take back her family home and reforge her ties with the Dawnsingers, Cerin wished to mend the bond with his death knight son, Samuel. Given how many members of Serana's family were allied with the Scarlet Crusade, their objectives clashed. With that, Cerin and Serana decided to part ways on good terms. Serana was granted command over Dawnshire and almost instantly she ordered the execution of Vincent (her emotional abuser). Serana charged her personal guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale, as defender of Dawnshire and vanished. During the first day Dawnshire was not worried, but she was gone for more than a day. ] Rumors Serana's drastically prolonged disappearance spawned worry and rumour within and outside of Dawnshire. Notable rumors include: Serana had a secret allegiance with the Twillight's Hammer. Serana was following the path of Kel'thuzard. The more grounded rumour that Serana was devising the perfect plan to defeat the Horde. Finally, she and Theradin had a secret pact. The last of which was directly and swiftly proven false by the Order of Dawnshire. The actual truth was incredibly more shocking than any of the rumors could have predicted. Serana was disappearing to Surumar to have meetings with the Shal'dorei, Tanasandre. Adamar planned to question her when she returned. Return When Serana returned to Dawnshire she found herself interrogated by Adamar. Rather than lying, Serana bluntly admitted the truth. Adamar was surprised by Serana's taboo visit, but in the end did not see it as a major threat if it remained a secret. To moralize her questioning troops Serana gave a rallying speech that confirmed they were going to take back Dawn's Peak. Serana was all too aware that Theradin was building an army, but given the recent loss of Ferwich she could not afford to be neighbors with the Horde. Along with that she felt she owed it to Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider to help them take their home back. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak WIP, collaboration with the amazing Snowfi! Reuniting with Alea WIP A Dance With The Dawnish WIP Unique Spells and Abilities Lion's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are dark purple she is able to summon void spirits from enemy corpses. Serana also gains an increase to her necromatic ability, including the power to animate geists. Phoenix's Gaze (Passive) While Serana's eyes are bright pink she is able to leech mana from enemies and redirect it to herself or allied spellcasters. Serana also gains an increase in her arcane capabilities, including the power to summon a pure arcane familiar. Vampiric Embrace (Passive) Serana's attacks leech blood, which fuels her mark and allows her to cast empowered spells. Each physical strike or regular ability restores 5% blood power. At 100% blood power Serana's physical capabilities are doubled. Serana almost always starts combat with 100% blood power. Teleportation Rift (Active) '''Cost: 10% blood power. Effect: Serana summons a rift with her mark, allowing 1-3 targets to transport to a targeted location. Can be countered by the holy light. The rift lasts 20 seconds after summoned. Black Bolt (Active) Cost: 20-40% blood power. Effect: Serana casts a versatile shadow bolt to a single target. If successful, the bolt will deal damage in proportion to the amount of blood power poured into it and refund 50% of the blood power spent. Wildfire (Active) Cost: 100% blood power. Effect: Serana conjures a storm of fel, shadow or arcane fire dealing moderate damage to all targets within close proximity to the flames. Fel flames can be countered using arcane barriers, shadow can be countered with the light and arcane fire can be countered with fel. Relationships Theradin: Theradin is Serana's arch nemesis, although the two had not always been that way. In the beginning they called one another friend, although because of the nature of the situation that was short lived. Years later when they met again, Serana learned that Theradin killed her mentor and attempted to dislodge the Alliance from the northlands. She had no choice but to be proactive and try to put an end to his cult. While Serana champions the ideal of preserving the freedom of people even if it causes war, Theradin champions that the world is better under one banner with no war. Both of them compete to make the world a better, stronger place for the new generations to come, including their children. Alea Dawnsinger: Alea is Serana's sister and who she considers her best friend. Although the two have somewhat different personalities on the outside, internally they are very similar and like minded people. Alea has always looked up to Serana and Serana has always wanted to keep her sister from harm's way whenever she could, although with her sister's resourcefulness Serana has found that her sister is equally capable to her. Currently it has been years since the two have met (but soon enough that will change with Alea's return from Outland!) Teran Dawnsinger: "Like the radiance of the sun, a father's love is eternal" -Serana Lionsong. Serana and Teran had a close relationship as father and daughter, with Teran being the sole catalyst of Serana following her dreams. When Teran was lost to the orchish Horde, both Serana and her younger sister were changed forever, the two of them sought vengeance in different ways. Whenever Serana is in doubt, she looks back to the necklace given to her by Teran, and remembers that no matter what he'd still believe in her. Zurilthun: Zurilthun is Serana's bodyguard and friend. Although Serana has often been insulted for her friendship with a demon, she does not even take the criticism into consideration. Lynora: Lynora is Serana's left hand. Velenara Dawnsinger: Serana's relationship with her Ren'dorei cousin was chaotic and violent (Serana being the victim of said violence). Although her cousin was a complete sociopath, Serana still cared for her and would go out of her way to keep Velenara safe. With Velenara's passing Serana appeared at the funeral to give her respects. Berwyn Lightstrider: Berwyn was Serana's mentor and one of her greatest friends, second to only her sister. The loss of him further determined Serana against the orcs, although council with draenei has lead her to see the orcs as more than just beasts. She sometimes lights a candle in the memory of the fallen Highlord and recounts him of being a humorous man. Quotes "I believe that you are what I need to believe in the world again" "No pants Friday is a cause so unifying that even paladins and death knights can agree on its importance" "The orcs wreaked havoc with their fel fire during the first two great wars, I believe its time to return the favour... starting with Ar'gorok" "Salt and vinegar? That's the only subject I'm neutral on" "I do a thankless task, for the Alliance!" "Yes of course I have two eyes! Hair just gets in my way a lot of the time okay?" "I really, really love purple" "Welcome to Stromgarde dalah'surfal, we're home" -Serana stepping into Stromgarde for the first time in years. "Vegetarian burgers are the best thing since... ever. Sliced bread has nothing on them!" "And now begins the new dawn" -The foundation of Dawnshire. "We are Thalassian, does that mean anything to you anymore? You spit on all those who fell to defend Quel'thalas from these tyrants and mongrels" -Serana to a Horde supporting Blood Knight. "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I arise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "Want to know why violet is my favorite kind of rose? Because its always the odd ones that blossom the most beautiful" "I miss my ear" "Blood and silver is what the Alliance was founded upon, 'tis also what continues to sustain it" "The people of Quel'thalas have sucked at the teet of the Sunwell for too long" "Belore should never be used to justify betrayers" "I don't care what deity you worship, a fool is a fool" Trivia * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak the elves' language and instead only speaks common. * Serana is proud to be an elf but relates more to the culture of the humans. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in southern Hillsbrad. * Serana's favourite animals are dogs and cats. * Serana spends at least thirty minutes to an hour on her appearance every day. * She thinks that any Ren'dorei that dislikes the Alliance is a petty brat. * Serana's current networth is 10,000 gold. (About the real life equivalent of $1,000,000) * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jhjSjpboc Where You Can Contact Me Feel free to contact me over Instagram @serana.dawnsinger or on discord: Serana Dawnsinger#5737 I would love to have a chat about anything wow related or perhaps anything with Medieval European history! I am also on youtube for composing, I generally post about once every two weeks. Usually they are just character themes for I and a few friends but sometimes they can be experimental. Quality is not always assured but I do my best every time! If my replies are slow it is most likely due to me being Australian, my timezone compared to the American timezone is quite different and hard to organize compatibility wise. I will make an effort to respond to all inquiries or messages though! Because of the wiki guidelines I do not include any NSFW art here but I can show on request. If anything here is breaching the rules of the wiki I apologize and consent to it immediately being removed if it breaches the terms. I am still constantly editing around the latter sections of this page (relationships, abilities, trivia etc). If you find any major errors and would like to tell me feel free to! Theme Music Composed by Me: * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme * Serana Second War Theme Piece that inspired me: James Arthur - Recovery Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Dalaranian Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Blood Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Cooks Category:Shadowcasters Category:Fel Magic Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Arcanists Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Politicians